In his eyes
by Onmoraki
Summary: We have been cursed. Nor can you look into my eyes, but it seems as your time has stopped... What can I do to see you again, and if I did, would it really be you? [Yullen] Will probably be rated higher in some chapters... Kanda x Allen(Medusa)
1. Prologue

**I do not own -Man. I only own this little story that I'm writing. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Small snowflakes danced down from the sky down to earth, still shy to touch the ground.  
>Some of the snowflakes landed on his eyelids, soon melting and the small amount of water ran down his cheeks. The man hummed and walked through the market, still having his eyes shut tightly.<p>

The man knew where everyone stood and were every building was build, he knew this small village like the back of his hand. The man wore a hood, covering his pure white hair and his closed eyes. The man seemed happy at first, but when you took your time to listen to his melody, it seemed sad and lonely.

"Sir, why are your eyes closed?" a little girl skipped towards the man and the man stopped to turn his face towards the sound "Are you blind, sir?" she asked.

The man shook his head and looked upon the sky "I am cursed" he smiled.

Not knowing what he really meant, the girl beamed with a big grin on her face "Are you like a hero from a fable?" she asked.

"Whatever you say" he said, and ruffled her hair and continued his walk down to the shore.

The ice was biting the sea, trying to cover it with its frozen blanket, only being crushed by the big waves that tried to reach the sand on the beach. The man walked, listening to his surroundings, only know he allowed himself to open his eyes. Facing the ground underneath him, he opened his eyes, reviling gray eyes that shifted silver, turning his gaze upon the cloudy sky upon him. The man walked through the long beach, to a cave hidden far away. The beach wasn't crowded this time of year, only at summer would the man have problems leaving his cave.

The cave was near the sea, still hidden from the rest, not easily found by men. That's where this lonely self-had hidden him away from the crowd for many years.

He climbed and rounded a couple of big rocks that blocked the entrance, soon finding himself in his cave.  
>Water drops echoing through the cave as they fell from the ceiling as the man walked past. As you had walked in to the cave for some time, stone statues would eventually come up.<p>

At first there was a few statues, and then more and more came. Human shaped stone statues, giving frighten looks as they were to die soon. The man sighed and opened a big door in front of him, walking through the stone hall. A single mirror standing in the center of the room. The man stood in front of the mirror and took off the hood, reviling his face.

White hair fell down trying to reach his shoulders. Gray eyes looking into the mirror, gazing back at himself.  
>Wearing a white dirtied shirt, and black baggy shorts, wearing gloves on his hands.<p>

"I'm back" the man said, slowly white snakes with black eyes and black snakes with white eyes, started crawling down from his hair, seemed like they appeared out of nowhere, but in fact it was his hair that turned in to snakes. Still blending in to the white hair he had. His eyes turned black with two red circles in it, with a small red dot in the middle.

The man left the mirror, and walked past the mirror to a lonesome statue standing behind the mirror.  
>The statue was of a man who seemed to show no fear, his right hand placed on his heart, bowing down slightly. The man had long hair and gave of a small smile through his lips.<p>

"I wish you came back" the man said, giving a small hug to the statue.

The mans' eyes watered up, slowly blood dripping, dirtying the mans' silky skin. The man cried blood, he cried and cried. His snakes only traveling to his face, licking the blood that fell down his cheeks.

"Ah, your hungry aren't you?" the man chuckled, drying up his tears. The man took of his gloves, reviling an ugly arm under the left glove. His hand seemed green and seemed like it was made of small bits of metal. He held his left hand up, the snakes attacking the arm, surprisingly their teeth went through the skin, and they drank. The man giving of a small 'Tch', when the teeth hit his skin.

Soon after the man covered his arm and hid his hands under the gloves again.  
>He walked to the next room, there was a small couch he found somewhere in the past, and a beautiful piano. He tapped the piano with his finger, but then walked over to lie down on the couch, closing his eyes.<p>

The stone statues were no mere statues, only humans with stopped time.  
>Only being cursed by this cruel fate of looking in to the mans' eyes, slowly turning in to stone and having their time stopped. Even if their time would start to turn again, their family and friends wouldn't recognize them or they would be dead already. The man had been here for over 250years.<p>

This mans' name was Allen Walker.  
>He was known as the Medusa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about the prologue?<br>Well I know I don't have the best kind of English, I only studied English…for 12 years… But still there could be some misspellings and such**~  
><strong>I'm not the best at mythology, but I'm interested in it. Well this is going to be different.<strong>


	2. Our past

.oOo.

Allen P.O.V

I could see things, strange things. I could see the souls of humans, and the souls had red strings attached to their fingers, eventually attached to another soul. This resembled love between two people. It was my duty to make sure everyone had his or her soulmate. That was when I was known as the God of love.  
>It was a rule among the gods, not to fall in love with a mortal.<p>

Don't get me wrong, we weren't immortal, but we had longer a longer lifespan. Neither did we have magical powers. Well we could control things. Like Poseidon was the ruler of the sea, and the sea listened to his will. Well if you call that magical powers then I guess it's ok, we had magical powers, but we couldn't create things out of nothing.

I would have lived my life as the happy fool I was, giving love to everyone, breaking couples when I saw their souls suffering because of their love and such. But eventually, I met a man who's soul, wasn't attached to anyone, nor did any ones soul want to be attached to his. The man was heartbroken and grumpy, getting pissed off at almost anything. I made my choice and approached him. It wasn't my intention, but we fell in love. His soul got attached to my heart, I couldn't see my own soul, but I saw his red string get attached to my heart.

At first he was pissed off at me, shooing me off and telling me that he didn't need me. But seeing my effort to stay close to him, he gave up and slowly started opening himself up to me. Later yea, we fell in love.  
>We shared happiness, cried and loved each other. Even when I told him I was the god of love, he laughed at first, but when he saw I was serious and told him the things I could see and such, he accepted me.<p>

We decided that we wanted to prove the other gods that it was possible to be loved and accepted by a human, without the humans greed of power.  
>The humans greed was one of the reasons we put up the rule of not loving a mortal. What would happen if the humans would love a god, and use the gods power to start a war or something like that. I admit it, humans are greedy, but not everyone is. Gods viewed the humans as small pests that were greedy for power and money. While the humans viewed the gods as heartless bastards that swept away loved ones, creating tragedies and war. We wanted to prove, that it was possible to love each other.<p>

We climbed the mountain where Hera's altar laid. Hera was the goddess of marriage, women and childbirth.  
>Heras statue stood tall on the altar, a red circle was drawn in the middle of the altar, where the pair would have to stand facing Hera. Hera would then look at the pair and accept their love, or deny it.<p>

We stood at the altar, in the middle of the red circle that was surrounding us. We held our hands together and faced Hera. Hera stood silent and looked upon us, only facing us with anger. She cursed us, screaming echoing the mountains. She cursed me, turning my hair into snakes and cursing my eyes, slowly craving the scar on my face. My loved one only turning his gaze to me when he heard me scream in pain. I turned my gaze to look at him, our eyes met, and soon he started to turn into stone. I cried and cried, begging for Hera to put a stop to this, promising I wouldn't break the rule anymore. But it was too late, she ripped my title as God, leaving me as a cursed man with a long lifespan. My loved one turning to me before his whole body would turn to stone. He placed his hand on his heart and gave the sweetest smile, giving a small bow. I kissed his forehead.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too…Kanda"

And then, he was a mere stone statue in front of me. I collapsed, crying. This couldn't be happening.  
>I was forced to live in a cave, for my luck, I got my beloved as my only companion. I was allowed to leave the cave, but they said it was there, so I wouldn't cause problems to the other gods. My hair turned into white later on… I didn't really care, matched my cursed fate.<p>

Eventually, I went to visit Hades, the only god that hadn't turned his back to me.  
>I made an oath to him. If I sacrificed one man every day, my love would be reborn in 250years.<br>This oath was made behind every other gods back, so if we were to be found out, I would get the hell out of it. As promised, I turned one man every day into stone by looking in to their eyes.  
>I would sing, playing a piano, enchanting them to walk in to my cave to face me. Their soul would then be trapped, their time being stopped. Their souls being forced down, without 'dying', so they didn't need to walk the death row like other dead ones, but they had to suffer being in the underworld.<p>

I later heard a new goddess had taken my title. She was born human, but Hera loved her looks and how innocent she looked, she gave my title to the human. Later known as Aphrodite. But her not being me, she couldn't see the souls of the humans, so she was only known as the naked beauty. She was like a siren, being loved by men and dragging them away from their real soulmate. Well that was not my problem, may the gods have a shitty future like I care.

Humans later named me as 'Medusa'.

* * *

><p>To me, fate was just a twisted cruel play, made by gods.<p>

I stared at the kind statue standing behind my mirror. Giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Today you're going to be reborn, let the cruel fate make us meet someday"

* * *

><p><strong>Yea…. that's todays chapter ;P<strong>  
><strong>Hera is indeed the goddess of marriage, women and childbirth, her being the wife of Zeus, playing innocent. But Zeus saw her as a cruel woman of jealousy.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you liked this chapter…<strong>


	3. The immortal musician

.oOo.

**[ 20 years later. ]**

A boat was sailing through the seas, discovering new parts of the world, caring many people on its deck.  
>Waves were approaching, only being pushed away by the huge boat.<p>

"Today we're going to Greek" a man said, holding a map in his hands.

"So, what's up in Greek? Did something happen there?" a red head grinned, only being slapped by others afterwards.

"Of course there's an unnatural phenomenon, why would I even be interested in Greek if there wasn't something interesting going on?" the man with the map deadpanned.

"So can you please already tell us" another man frowned, he was getting bored.

The man with the map grinned "Why of course!" then his gaze turned serious, he lifted up his finger, pointing to the sky "There's a village in Greek, where there's a musician. They say that his music enchants people, captures them, to be exact."

"What the hell… that's not interesting. Good music can make you feel that way, that's nothing new" someone deadpanned.

The man sat down and put his map away and rested his cheek against his hand.  
>"But what if I told you the musician had been there for over 20years, never looked like he grew older, no one knew who he is, nor where he lived. He came to town every morning, and left at sundown…."<p>

The crowd turned speechless. "They say that the musician covers his eyes, no one has seen his eyes, ever. And there's an over 150 years old myth, that Medusa lived in that town" the man then grinned, looking at the surprised faces of his crew.

"So we leave now, or should I be worried of your condition?" the man stood up and stretched his arms and back.

The crowd blinked a couple of times, their brains processing the information given to them.

"Tch" the bored man just looked away.

"Aw, come on Yuu-chan. This is going to get interesting. We haven't had such an interesting one for so long" the red head grinned and skipped over to the man and patted his back.

Yuu drew his katana "Don't call me that, or do you have a death wish. Usagi" and gave Lavi a death glare.

Kanda yawned and walked to his room. Opening the door to get a special surprise.

"Lenalee, what the hell" Kanda said with a bored tone

"He… I was found out" Lenalee giggled.

She had papers and books over her legs like a blanket while sitting on the floor.

Kanda walked towards Lenalee and grabbed one of the notes that were covering her. " At least clean up afterwards " then he locked the notes in a small chest in his room.

"No fair. I wanted to read your dream notes" she pouted.

"Yes fair. It's my dream notes, not yours. I won't share them with you if you just take them" Kanda glared at Lenalee.

"Well we're going to Greek because of…that. And I think your dreams are somehow connected to this… I remember you talking about your weird dreams." she struck her tongue out. Kanda snapped and pushed her out of his room, slamming the door close after she was out.

He put Mugen next to his bed and lied down. This was going to become a long week.

* * *

><p>Allen stopped walking in the middle of the way when he heard rushed footsteps running to the harbor behind him. He had his hair covered by a hood and a cloth tied around his head to cover his eyes.<p>

Usually Allen didn't stop in the middle of the way, while others rush or walk passed hi. But today was different.

"Oi! A ship is approaching the harbor! A black ship!" a man shouted.

"Is it the Black Order" a child asked.

"I don't know dear. Let's find out" a kind voice of a mother answered her child.

It was unusual for ships to come to this village. Allen didn't know what the Black Order was, but he had had a bad feeling in his gut when he woke up this morning. His day wasn't to go as he planned, wasn't it?

He continued walking, ignoring the shouts of happiness and rushed footsteps.  
>He opened a door, walking in to a room filled with alcohol, sex and smoke.<p>

"Welcome again" the bartender greeted. Allen just nodded and found his way to the piano, across the room.

He seated himself in front of the piano and took a deep breath. The room went silent. It felt like a switch from the noisiest chatters to complete silence.

Allen began playing the piano singing songs, giving off a fake smile while he sang.  
>20 years had passed, he hadn't met his love. He should have been reborn 20 years ago. But something made Allen feel like he shouldn't move from the village and just wait patiently.<p>

The silence was interrupted when the door opened and people stepped inside the bar.  
>Small murmurs were heard as they talked to the bartender. And the bartender showed them a way to a table. Even while Allen sang, he could hear everything around him.<p>

"…."

"Yes, he's known as the immortal musician" the bartender answered.

"…."

"Yes, but he doesn't talk, only sings" the bartender answered

"…."

"Indeed."

Allen only heard the bartender talking, not the person asking the bartender the questions.  
>Allen wasn't that interested who the person was, but even if he was, he couldn't just take the cloth off and look, it would cause more trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>Many hours had passed, and Allen still sang. Something sparked inside Allen, why didn't the people leave their table? Other villagers had come and go, but they stayed.<p>

Allen finished his song and stood up. He bowed to the audience and made his way to the door.  
>He could hear some applauses as he reached the door.<br>He made sure his hood was till on his head. He never took off the hood in public and thus he continued his walk down to the shore. Why did he feel so unsure today, what was going to happen?  
>What if this was going to hinder his meeting with his lover?<p>

He started singing as he walked, thinking of his lover.

_Is this the final scene, in out tragic play?  
>Only curtains remain to fall.<br>There's no reason left to stay in this play.  
>We move backwards against the wall.<br>Conversation's over, communication's down, the monologue is taking over._

_I'm still broken.  
>I took you in with arms wide open.<br>My color fades to gray, there's nothing left to say.  
>Now it's all dead.<em>

_Are these the final cries of our aching souls?  
>How come yours don't make a sound.<br>With broken wings we're falling faster as we go…  
>…But somehow we don't touch the ground.<em>

_I'm still broken.  
>I took you in with arms wide open.<br>My colors fades to gray, there's nothing left to say.  
>Now it's all dead…<em>

_I'm still hoping.  
>That we can find the words unspoken.<br>My sense's about to break.  
>How long are we to wait?<em>

Allen stopped singing. He stopped walking. He had reached the shore.

"Why are you following me?"

* * *

><p>? P.O.V<p>

We stood up from our seats a couple of minutes after he left the bar.  
>We noticed him walking down towards the shore. Why would you go to the shore at this time of evening?<br>He started singing. Even though we were pretty far away from him, we could hear him clearly.  
>His song sounded lonely, broken. Filled with sadness and longing.<p>

We reached the shore, suddenly he stopped singing and just stood still. It was quite a surprise that we already were here. It felt like his song had captured us, unconsciously stopped to listen.

"Why are you following me?" the man said, turning towards us.

His eyes were covered by a tight cloth.

"Eh… we were just wondering why you seemed sad" Lavi broke the silence.

"Wondering about me? If there was a girl crying in town, would you follow her home just to ask her if she's fine?" the man asked.

'_Trying to be a smart ass?'_ Lavi thought.

"We're just wondering, need to ask us why" Kanda snapped.

The man pressed his lips in to a straight line, and then just shuttered "K-kanda?"  
>He soon covered his mouth and turned around and walked faster.<p>

Of course, Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee decided to follow the man.

'_Why did he say Kanda? Does he know you or something'_ Lenalee asked.

'_Don't know him, never met him'_ Kanda hissed.

They saw the man enter a big cave far away from the village. The trio stood in the cave opening and looked inside. Far away from the cave entrance was a big stone door, in front of the door stood silent screaming stone statues.

The man opened the door.

A mirror could be seen behind the door, and so the door closed.  
>Leaving the trio confused.<p>

"No fucking way"

* * *

><p><strong>Yea… I'msosorry. Boring chapter isn't it. Well shit is about to happen ^_^ soon…<strong>


End file.
